Papa's Sushiria 2
Papa's Sushiria 2 is the eighth gameria that is created by JoelPalencia12. Customers: * Sierra (Start) * Passac Pol (Start) * Papa Lucci (Random) * Irona Pol (Random) * Raymond (Random) * Ace (Random) * Vianca (Random) * Mosia Pol (Time) * Lilli (Time) * Actor (Time) * Mishee (Time) * April (Time) * Pinky (Time) * Timmy Lax (Time) * Kylie (Time) * Crystal (Time) * Rika (Time) * Nickomaine (Time) * Dai (Time) * Cindy (Time) * Anthony (Time) * Ichigo (Time) * Benjamin (Time) * Ryo (Time) * Faith (Time) * Akea (Time) * Alden (Time) * Noah (Time) * Christian II (Time) * Sheymon (Day 2) * Etha Lax (Rank 2) * Wester (Rank 3) * Carter (Rank 4) * Aliah (Rank 5) * Lucas (Rank 6) * Mandy (Rank 7) * Neon (Rank 8) * Blossom (Rank 9) * Yellow (Rank 10) * Amber (Rank 11) * James (Rank 12) * Racho Pol (Rank 13) * Sofia (Rank 14) * Passac Pol (Rank 15) * Lucinda (Rank 16) * Andy (Rank 17) * Oliver (Rank 18) * Indigo (Rank 19) * Winnie Lax (Rank 20) * Freddy (Rank 21) * Cara (Rank 22) * Lorenz (Rank 23) * JB (Rank 24) * Diamond (Rank 25) * Ann (Rank 26) * Samantha (Rank 27) * Aliyah (Rank 28) * Christopher (Rank 29) * Chase Lax (Rank 30) * Xazzmine (Rank 31) * Deply (Rank 32) * Sarah (Rank 33) * Tomo (Rank 34) * Cheddy (Rank 35) * Nestor (Rank 36) * Clarisse (Rank 37) * Shawna (Rank 38) * Juniper (Rank 39) * Cris Jay (Rank 40) * Dylan (Rank 41) * Dolly (Rank 42) * Alonso (Rank 43) * Japoy (Rank 44) * Jason Orlando (Rank 45) * Charlotte (Rank 46) * Chloe (Rank 47) * Leo (Rank 48) * Anna (Time) * Meandcrazy (Rank 49) * DJ Jose (Time) * Olympia (Rank 50) * Mackenzie (Rank 51) * Chinatsu (Rank 52) * Myla (Rank 53) * Elsa (Rank 54) * Danny (Time) * Benny (Rank 55) * Yoshi (Rank 56) * JK (Rank 57) * CoolProDude (Rank 58) * Caden (Rank 59) * Mason (Rank 60) * Dennis (Time) * Cecille (Rank 61) * Andrei (Rank 62) * Lacy (Rank 63) * Christian (Rank 64) * Zxyv (Rank 65) Holidays: *BavariaFest - (Unlocked with Lucas on Rank 6) - Favored by Lucas, Mandy, Neon, Lilli, Blossom, Yellow, Sierra, and Mosia Pol *Royal Dinner - (Unlocked with Amber on Rank 11) - Favored by Amber, James, Sofia, Racho Pol, Irona Pol, Actor, and Passac Pol *Cauldrounation Day - (Unlocked with Lucinda on Rank 16) - Favored by Lucinda, Andy, Oliver, Mishee, Indigo, Raymond, April, and Winnie Lax *Thanksgiving - (Unlocked with Freddy on Rank 21) - Favored by Freddy, Cara, Lorenz, JB, Sheymon, Diamond, Wester, and Pinky) *Christmas - (Unlocked with Ann on Rank 26 - Favored by Ann, Samantha, Kylie, Etha Lax, Timmy Lax, Christopher, Chase Lax, and Aliyah *New Year - (Unlocked with Xazzmine on Rank 31) - Favored by Xazzmine, Deply, Cheddy, Sarah, Tomo, Rika, Kimmy Dora, and Crystal *Valentine's Day - (Unlocked with Nestor on (Rank 36) - Favored by Nestor, Clarisse, Shawna, Juniper, Cris Jay, Vianca, Alden, and Nickomaine *St. Paddy's Day - (Unlocked with Dylan on Rank 41) - Favored by Dylan, Dolly, Alonso, Japoy, Jason Orlando, Anthony, Dai, and Cindy *Cherry Blossom Festival - (Unlocked with Charlotte on Rank 46) - Favored by Charlotte, Chloe, Leo, Anna, Meandcrazy, Ichigo, DJ Jose, and Olympia *McDonald's Day - (Unlocked with Mackenzie on Rank 51) - (Favored by Mackenzie, Chinatsu, Myla, Ryo, Benjamin, Elsa, Danny, and Benny) *Summer Luau - (Unlocked with Yoshi on Rank 56) - (Favored by Yoshi, JK, CoolProDude, Caden, Mason, Akea, Faith, and Dennis) *Starlight BBQ - (Unlocked with Cecille on Rank 61) - Favored by Cecille, Andrei, Lacy, Christian, Christian II, Carter, Noah, and Zxyv * All Holidays - Favored by Papa Lucci, All Closers. Ingredients: Soy Papers: * Nori (Start) * Momoiro Soy Paper (Start) * Ukoniro Soy Paper (Rank 3, Wester) * Soybean Paper (Rank 54, Elsa) Vinegar: * Sushi Vinegar (Start) Rices: * White Rice (Start) * Brown Rice (Start) * Black Rice (Rank 16, Lucinda) * Shiso Rice (Rank 41, Dylan) * Koshihikari Rice (Rank 61, Cecille) * Quinoa Rice, (Rank 65, Zxyv) Fillings: * Carrots (Start) * Cucumbers (Start) * Mango (Start) * Lobster (Start) * Avocado (Start) * Crab Stick (Start) * Cream Cheese (Start) * Salmon (Start) * Snow Peas (Start) * Tuna (Start) * Tofu (Start) * Unagi (Day 2, Sheymon) * Wagyu (Rank 2, Etha Lax) * Jalapeños (Rank 6, Lucas) * Green Onions (Rank 15, Passac Pol) * Egg (Rank 21, Freddy) * Mushrooms (Rank 25, Diamond) * Shiitake Mushrooms (Rank 27, Samantha) * Nigiri (Rank 28, Aliyah) * Octopus (Rank 36, Nestor) * Tobiko (Rank 40, Cris Jay) * Radish Sprouts (Rank 43, Alonso) * Asparagus (Rank 44, Japoy) * Yellowtail (Rank 51, Mackenzie) * Tamago (Rank 52, Chinatsu) * Shrimp Tempura (Rank 59, Caden) * Hamatchi (Rank 59, Caden) * Scallop (Rank 60, Mason) * Steak (Rank 63, Lacy) * Fried Calamari (Rank 64, Christian) Toppings: * Avocado (Start) * Mango (Start) * Prawn (Start) * Saba (Start) * Salmon (Start) * Tuna (Start) * Kiwi Slices (Start) * Wagyu (Rank 2, Etha Lax) * Eggplant Slices (Rank 4, Carter) * Pickled Eggs (Rank 20, Winnie Lax) * Sayori (Rank 34, Tomo) * Green Onion Tuna (Rank 35, Cheddy) * Tobiko (Rank 40, Cris Jay) * Yam (Rank 45, Jason Orlando) * Akamutsu (Rank 49, Meandcrazy) * Yellowtail (Rank 51, Mackenzie) * Swordfish (Rank 55, Benny) * Girella (Rank 57, JK) Shakers: * Sesame Seeds (Start) * Bonito Flakes (Start) * Tobiko Shaker (Start) * Tempura Crunch (Rank 9, Blossom) * Furikake (Rank 26, Ann) * Lucky Dust (Rank 30, Chase Lax) * Paprika (Rank 39, Juniper) * Chives (Rank 46, Charlotte) * Black Pepper (Rank 65, Zxyv) Sauces: * Duck Sauce (Start) * General Tso Sauce (Start) * Ginger Miso Sauce (Start) * Teriyaki Sauce (Start) * Wasabi Mayo (Start) * Yum Yum Sauce (Start) * Yuzu Kosho (Rank 5, Aliah) * Tonkatsu Sauce (Rank 14, Sofia) * Hibatchi Sauce (Rank 24, JB) * Sriracha (Rank 31, Xazzmine) * Ponzu (Rank 41, Dylan) * Japanese Ginger Dressing (Rank 62, Andrei) Cups: * Medium Cup (Start) * Large Cup (Rank 11, Amber * Small Cup (Rank 19, Indigo) Tea Bubbles: * Almond Tea (Start) * Matcha Tea (Start) * Strawberry Tea (Start) * Chai Tea (Rank 3, Wester) * Blueberry Tea (Rank 5, Aliah) * Honeydew Tea (Rank 7, Mandy) * Chocolate Tea (Rank 23, Lorenz) * Mocha Tea (Rank 28, Aliyah) * Taro Tea (Rank 39, Juniper) * Piña Colada Tea (Rank 56, Yoshi) * Tangerine Tea (Rank 60, Mason) Tea Bubbles: * Butterscotch Bubbles (Start) * Cucumber Bubbles (Start) * Banana Bubbles (Rank 10, Yellow (JoelPalencia12)) * Mango Bubbles (Rank 22, Cara) * Watermelon Bubbles (Rank 35, Cheddy) * Lychee Bubbles (Rank 43, Alonso) * Tapioca Pearls (Rank 44, Japoy) * Cherry Bubbles (Rank 45, Jason Orlando) * Kiwi Bubbles (Rank 50, Olympia) * Pawpaw Bubbles (Rank 54, Elsa) * Sugarplum Bubbles (Rank 58, CoolProDude) * Cotton Candy Bubbles (Rank 63, Lacy) * Huckleberry Bubbles (Rank 65, Zxyv) Holiday Ingredients: BavariaFest * Brezn (Rank 6, Lucas) * Rauntenflagge Soy Paper (Day 2, BavariaFest) * Marzen Mustard (Rank 7, Mandy) * Bratwurst (Day After reaching Rank 7) * Black Forest Tea (Rank 8, Neon) * Sauerkraut (Day After reaching Rank 8) Royal Dinner * Torisashi (Rank 11, Amber) * Bacon Wrapper (Day 2, Royal Dinner) * Kohada Sauce (Rank 12, James) * Chinmi (Day after reaching Rank 12) * Purple Yam Tea (Rank 13, Racho Pol) * Diced Kalua Ham (Day After reaching Rank 13) Cauldrounation Day * Torigai (Rank 16, Lucinda) * Blackish-Green Soy Paper (Day 2, Cauldrounation Day) * La Catrina Sauce (Rank 17, Andy) * Squid (Day After reaching Rank 17) * Witch Brew Tea (Rank 18, Oliver) * Ikura (Day After reachimg Rank 18) Thanksgiving * Sweet Potatoes (Rank 21, Freddy) * Chairo Soy Paper (Day 2, Thanksgiving) * Gravy (Rank 22, Cara) * Roasted Turkey (Day After reaching Rank 22) * Pumpkin Spice Tea (Rank 23, Lorenz) * Roasted Pumpkin Seeds (Day after reaching Rank 23) Christmas * Tai (Rank 26, Ann * Elf Soy Paper (Day 2, Christmas) * Cranberry Sauce (Rank 27, Samantha) * Spruce Tips (Day after reaching Rank 27) * Peppermint Tea (Rank 28, Aliyah) * Merry Masago (Day after reaching Rank 28) New Year * Rainbow Yokan (Rank 31, Xazzmine) * Rainbow Soy Paper (Day 2, New Year) * Parmesan Sauce (Rank 32, Deply) * Fried Onion Strings (Day after reaching Rank 32) * Tutti Frutti Tea (Rank 33, Sarah) * Rainbow Peppercorn (Day after reaching Rank 33) Valentine's Day * Strawberry Slices (Rank 36, Nestor) * Akai Soy Paper (Day 2, Valentine's Day) * Azuki Sauce (Rank 37, Clarisse) * Hokkigai (Day after reaching Rank 37) * Raspberry Tea (Rank 38, Shawna) * Pomegranate (Day after reaching Rank 38) St. Paddy's Day * Corned Beef Barbacoa (Rank 41, Dylan) * Green Leaf Soy Paper (Day 2, St. Paddy's Day * Irish Parshley Sauce (Rank 42, Dolly) * Dried Mango Slices (Day after reaching Rank 42) * Chocolate Mint Tea (Rank 43, Alonso) * Green Olives (Day after reaching Rank 43) Cherry Blossom Festival * Narutomaki (Rank 46, Charlotte) * Shiroi Soy Paper (Day 2, Cherry Blossom Festival) * Sweet Sakura Sauce (Rank 47, Chloe) * Kampachi (Day After reaching Rank 47) * Hakuto Tea (Rank 48, Leo) * Wakame (Day after reaching Rank 48) McDonald's Day * Potatoes (Rank 51, Mackenzie) * McDonald Soy Paper (Day 2, McDonald's Day) * Soy Sauce (Rank 52, Chinatsu) * Shrimp (Day After reaching Rank 52) * Dragonfruit Tea (Rank 53, Myla) * Crushed Fish Fillet (Day After reaching Rank 53) Summer Luau * Pineapple (Rank 56, Yoshi) * Mizuiro Soy Paper (Day 2, Summer Luau) * Calypso Sauce (Rank 57, JK) * Canned Ham (Day after reaching Rank 57) * Luau Punch Tea (Rank 58, CoolProDude) * Lemon Herb (Day after reaching Rank 58) Starlight BBQ * Beef Brisket (Rank 61, Cecille) * Deli Soy Paper (Day 2, Starlight BBQ) * Lone Star Pit Sauce (Rank 62, Andrei) * Sun Dried Tomatoes (Day after reaching Rank 62) * Powsicle Tea (Rank 63, Lacy) * BBQ Rub (Day after reaching Rank 63) Trivia: *This is the first game that don't have Halloween. **It is replaced by Cauldrounation Day. *This is the first time that Papa Lucci is not unlocked in the specific Rank. *Either Noah or Christian II can be your last customer as their the last timeable customer to be unlocked. This will happens if you rank faster using special. Category:Games Category:Games by JoelPalencia12